


Battle Brought Home

by PPP3 (Quasi_Intellectual)



Series: A Most Royal Service [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dark!Frigga, Dark!Thor, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intersex!Loki, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Older!Thor, Under the surface, War Prize!Loki, Younger!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Intellectual/pseuds/PPP3
Summary: Thor explores Jotunn Loki's intersexuality while Frigga guides approvingly.AU verse set in the wake of Jotunheim's defeat.





	Battle Brought Home

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is very much bartered, to Thor's (eventual) great pleasure.
> 
> Older (Asgardian Teen) Thor to Younger (not specifying but he is Adorable) Loki

It was rare for Thor to be summoned to his mother’s quarters. 

Queen Frigga was a welcoming queen possessing an open disposition that made her beloved by the people who she treated graciously in turn. However she was protective of her privacy and it had long been a rule that only her select advisors and handmaidens could attend to her in her personal rooms. Under normal circumstances, no man could be allowed beyond the reception area. In the wake of Jotunheim’s defeat, a war Thor was proud to have played a decisive hand in securing victory, circumstances were far from normal. Thor himself had just arrived directly from the battlefields, still stained with dirt and snow, though thankfully not feeling as cold anymore.

Still, a formal summons from his mother was far from what he expected.

At the golden entry, Thor nodded to the twin valkyries who bowed back. When presented with the crimson lined scroll detailing his right to enter, a third valkyrie detached from the shadows and indicated he should follow. This was again odd as Thor expected his mother to be there to at least greet her only son. He tried to shake off his apprehension, but found himself tightening a hand around where Mjolnir rested on his belt nevertheless. 

Through a maze of water gardens, orchards, and walkways (some which appeared to cross over stunning heights of Asgard) Thor followed his guard, never once letting her winged armor leave his sight as he became more and more certain of what kind of enchantments his mother had placed on her part of the palace. 

Though sophisticated, his people were warriors at heart, descended from tribesmen and women who spent more time at war than at till. It was not uncommon for Aesir families to be left behind for seasons at a time with the sole responsibility of protecting their house from other warrior tribes. Many developed technological traps or second homes to confuse invaders. Those with Seidr used spells. Being of the Vanir, whose past very much resembles the Aesir, Frigga had inherited many spells from her ancestors that allowed her already grand quarters to appear larger than circumstance but laced confusion into the minds of unwelcome intruders. That they would not lax even in the presence of her princely son reminded Thor that Frigga was herself a warrior. No one she disproved of was allowed inside. Or outside, Thor reminded himself as he eyed the gilded bars lining the many doors and windows. He wondered if they were always there or if Frigga had added them because of the war. 

After what seemed like an eternity, his guard signalled for him to stop. Thor puzzled for a moment at the open walkway ahead before a single finger turned his gaze to a nondescript oak door near hidden by a peach tree. 

Checking once for approval Thor made his way to the door barely grazing the handle before it swung open, inviting him into shadows. 

“I had hoped you would not dally, dear son. I so longed to greet you.” Cooed a voice that brought a smile to his gritty face.

“You could have mother, but I am glad to have spared you the walk.” Thor returned mischievously, not believing for a moment it would have taken his mother as long as it took him to traverse her own chambers. He was still glad for the maternally aggravated look he received, ever a boy at heart though on the eve of twenty. He turned to look at her from where she stood by the sole light in the small but ornate room. As always she was resplendent in gold even under the shadows cast by her torch which spread forbidding lines across her youthful face. His grip on Mjolnir eased nevertheless. This was his mother and his enemies alone had reason to fear her. He drew her deceptively slight body into a warm embrace, welcoming the smack she gave him for being dirty. 

“You are here now so let us begin.” She indicated for him to sit in a leather chair set beside her. The lights brightened, casting a familial glow to the room that had been missing before. Without need of further prompting he sat, gratefully accepting the mulled wine she magicked to them. 

“I did not mean to worry you with the abrupt summons. I suppose I was just a bit… excited with the turn of events.”

“We are all proud to be Asgardians today.” Thor responded loyally. 

Frigga smiled indulgently. “More than that, my dear. In the hours following much has occurred privately between our family and Jotunheim. A rough treaty has already been drawn with King Laufey.” She took a sip as Thor paused to mull over her words. Inwardly, she was proud of the patience he displayed, so different from his brash younger years. Though he was still young, she thought, taking in the tuft of his young beard and the last vestiges of boyhood present in his cheeks. She also took in his scars, the smattering of blood nearly hidden in the crimson lines of his cape. He was still growing up but he was doing to proudly. His words pulled her out of her musings. 

“We have the casket. That is our primary condition. Unless you mean to tell me there were more spoils of greater interest than jewels and slaves.”

She smiled. “I do.” Finishing her wine with an unladylike swig she rose and adjusted her skirt. “Follow me.”

She need not have prompted. From the antechamber Thor was led into a bathing suite where his robes were laundered while he scrubbed the filth from his body, redressing without ceremony. Though clean, the scars remained giving him a brutal countenance that Frigga wholeheartedly approved of. From there they were brought to a windowless chamber with no furnishings besides a single velvet chair and a large pile of furs in the centre of the room. Gilded lamps cast a greenish glow around the room, leaving much of it in shadow still. Leaving her son at the door Frigga settled into the sole chair, facing Thor with a pensive expression. Thor did his best to meet her gaze.

“Tell me, Odinson. Whose lives do you carry with you into the battlefield.”

“The lives of my people, mother. The citizens of Asgard.”

“And do you consider them your own?” She questioned.

Thor paused. There was a test in this discussion. Frigga had something for him here but whatever it was it was not a gift. It was a right that he needed to earn. 

“I consider them my responsibility. No single one is subject to my sole attentions.” He answered.

She tilted her head consideringly. Thor’s answer had surprised her but she was not displeased. 

“Your companions, then?”

“Are masters of their own fate, and I am blessed that they share it, and their loyalty, with me.” Thor answered readily. The slow smile on Frigga’s face both thrilled and worried him. 

“You’re father is the same. Utterly devoted to all who serve him. I hold a special place among them-“

“As you should.” Thor interjected, always loyal to his queen-mother.

Frigga smiled but continued. “-but I do not lighten his burden. I do not exist solely for his sake and as such I can only stand beside him in times of hardship. You will find that sometimes that is not enough.” She turned her head away, stroking the side of her face thoughtfully before seeming to come to a conclusion. 

“I want you to have someone who exists solely for you. I want you to have someone who has nowhere else to turn but to you; whose very existence depends on you.” Her honey gaze bore into his. “I have wanted this for you ever since you were a boy and I have carried this desire through many marriage consultations and even slave auctions. I carried this desire still into our private council with Laufey’s consort and now that this may be on the cusp of fulfilment I want to know if this is what you want as well.” Her voice faded into a whisper towards the end though her gaze never faltered. 

Thor stared back. “You are giving me Farbauti?”

Thor had seen Laufey's consort before, from afar, and while a stunning sight of blue and gold the giant held very little in the way companionable qualities. Thor found his mind rushing through polite but firm denials should his mother push the issue. He was relieved by her amused huff.

Shaking her head, Frigga gestured towards a shadowy corner. A single sullen shadow pulled reluctantly from it's depths and Thor had to hold his breath to keep from gasping at the sight before him. Rich blue skin covered every visible surface, of which there was much, of the small body then stepped into the light. The being was draped in gold from head to toe, intricate chains, cast almost haphazardly, aided in connecting delicate wrist to regal neck, sliding enticingly down a trim waist and into the fold of a pure white loincloth wrapped around the strangers slim hips. The chains even found their way into the braids woven into the creature's raven tresses, following them up until they finally ended at the harsh tips of two elegantly curved sapphire horns. 

By the norns, his mother had brought a frost giant into her sanctuary. Although 'giant' was certainly pushing it, Thor amended, his own height left him standing well over the little one's pouting face.

"This is Farbauti's youngest, Loki." Frigga introduced, standing to place a hand upon 'Loki's' small blue shoulder. 

Thor startled. He knew Laufey had three children but he did not realise one had been a runt. He had captured Helblindi on the battlefield while Byleistr had fled deeper into Jotunheim. He had never met the third but he would never take his mother for a liar and so readily believed the diminutive giant before him to be the prince in question. Though barely. He certainly acted like a prince, Thor thought, as the little thing gave him one dismissive glance before turning to Thor’s mother with a huff.

Perhaps he should have taken greater care in dressing. Or perhaps the brat could learn a thing or two about his position.

“Jewels and a slave, mother.” Thor teased, harking back to their earlier conversation as he admired how the amethyst lines traced themselves over Loki’s nubile young body. Now that he looked properly he could clearly see royal delineations in the design.

“Companion.” Frigga corrected mildly, her small arm flexing as she guided her nervous blue charge to the rug in the centre of the room, bidding him sit with a kind, if firm, nod.

Loki sat readily and Thor noted how tense he was to have his back to the Aesir Queen, who cast an imposing figure even out of full battle regalia. Clearly this was no fool, spoiled though he appeared be. Frigga then motioned Thor forward, gesturing for him to sit in front of her charge, who watched every move Thor made warily. Once closer, Thor could not help but note how opposing they seemed to be. His heavy armor and thick muscles made a dwarf of Loki, who sat bare chested and lithely built. He found he did not dislike the disparities, leaning in to give him a friendly grin, a practical baring of teeth, while his blue gaze drank him in hungrily. All the while Frigga stood as a wall against Loki’s back, keeping the princeling from shying too far back.

Loki was effectively trapped, sans prison sans chains-draperies aside.

“And he is to be mine?” Thor questioned, never letting his eyes leave Loki, whose purple lips had lighted to pink from clenching. Thor could get very used to that doe-eyed look of fear. 

“He already is.” Frigga hummed, her tone implying lighter topics then lifelong enslavement of Jotunn royalty. 

“He doesn’t appear to agree, mother.” Thor pointed out, gesturing to Loki’s sullen expression. How he wanted to bite at that pout until Loki’s lips were as red as his eyes. 

The Jotunn in question glanced miserably at Frigga, who seized his little chin and turned it back towards Thor.

“Does that bother you, dear boy? The choice is inevitably yours. Just know,” and here she stroked her leonine hand down blue, blue skin. “He is capable of so much more behind his pretty face. His seidr is far advanced for his age with promises of even greater power by the time he reaches maturity, or so his tutors proclaimed.” Frigga did not add that neither the boy’s tutors, nor his mother wished for such knowledge to be disclosed during the handover. Perhaps they thought to give her a proverbial time bomb, a clever little insider. As if Frigga would give her beloved progeny anyone she had not thoroughly vetted. Speaking of.

“Loki, love,” she whispered in his ear, smiling when both he and Thor perked up at her tone. “Why not show my dear Thor what you can do already. Such a pretty little trick, I wish you had shown it to me more formally earlier rather than foolishly using it to attempt escape.” Her fingers closed unforgivingly around his little neck, causing the princeling to whimper and bow his proud little head submissively. Thor watched amazed as a bright sheen appeared to swallow his blue skin, leaving peach and pink in its wake until Loki was as Aesir as either him or Frigga. Somehow the gold and silk, which looked culturally fitting in his Jotunn form, appeared now to be obscenely seductive on his young frame. 

His attention was grabbed by a soft male voice. “By your leave, ah, master. I promise to serve you well. I am well trained in Seidr but I am also very well read! I speak many of the nine realm’s languages-I am sure I could be a most loyal advisor…” His voice faded out as he glanced from Aesir prince to Aesir queen, both bearing witheringly stony expression on their perfect features. It would be nigh impossible to mistake Thor for anyone but his mother’s son, Loki though, cringing. Whoever said he took after Aesir King Odin had obviously never seen mother and son together. Or without their gregarious masks.

Thor could recognise the oily undertones in the boy’s attempt at eloquence. This one had trickster ways and for his peace it would be best to keep him occupied, particularly his clever little mouth. Speaking of which, Thor leered into startling green eyes. 

“Such clever suggestions, I shall take them to heart for when the need arises. However, as such need has passed, with you having lost that opportunity to prove your pretty words, I am afraid your other assets beg my attention.” Thor claimed, delighting in the ever paling features. 

“M-my seidr?” Loki tried, narrowing his pretty, pretty eyes enticingly, his little nose scrunched in practiced confusion. Neither Thor nor Frigga could hold back their laughs. 

“That does interest me, boy, what can you hide under that lovely Aesir cloak of yours?” Thor asked. Sensing her sons intentions, Frigga took the proverbial reins, kneeling fully behind Loki and taking both little shoulders into her hand.

“So much more, my dear son. Alright, Loki-pet, you may return to your prior form. Entirely.” She ordered, smiling when the shoulders she held were blue once more. Abruptly she stood, Loki nearly falling backwards at the loss of pressure at his back, returning to her chair to sit.

Loki barely had time to comprehend the shift in position before Thor was between his splayed legs, hovering menacingly over him-a kind smile played on his golden face, hiding a domineering presence, Loki was certain. 

“I take it I have your leave to inspect my potential gift, mother?” Thor enquired, not taking his eyes off Loki for a moment. Frigga waved a single hand, bidding him do whatever he intended. Loki barely bit back a whine at the unfairness of his position. 

“Loki, lift your robe.” Thor ordered, his tone brooking no arguments. Loki eyed Thor for an agonising ten seconds before slowly, hesitantly, placing his hands on the hem of his skirt. Glancing once more at Thor, and seeing no yield in his expression, he lifted the cloth until the hem grazed his abdomen, baring everything to Thor’s eyes. 

Loki thought it was mocking how they allowed him to keep his loin cloth, rendered useless by it’s position on his belly. The clinking of his jewellery only heightened his insecurity, reminding him that he was near naked in a room with two legendary Asgardian warriors. Deep inside a seidr sealing chamber within a nigh-mythical labyrinth. His hopes of escape were dim. 

At Thor’s expectant look, Loki clenched his fist around the linen in his hand and spread his knees just enough to reveal his delicate manhood to the prince’s unrelenting gaze.

Thor could barely withhold a smirk at the sight of Loki’s soft pecker, the sole unadorned part of Loki’s body that he could tell. The appendage before him was a darker blue than Loki’s skin, more matching his lips in colouring. At the thought Thor had to bite back a moan as he imagined bending Loki’s lupine body in half and bidding him wrap, no doubt protesting, lips around his own manhood just so he might compare the colouring. It would be well within his right to do so. Just as it was his right to lean forward and tickle his beard along the thin length before him under the pretence of inspecting it. The jolting of the thighs surrounding his chin showed his action to be well received, by his view. Grabbing the boys left thigh in one thick hand, Thor slid his face down the length the boys shaft, stopping to rest it on the boys hairless testes while he nipped the thigh in his grip hard enough to leave bruises; secretly he hoped they would bloom as purple as his other choice places. It was swiftly becoming Thor’s preferred colour. 

Loki didn’t know what to do. Never had he felt such roughness on his sensitive organ. He wished Thor would stop, or do something else just take his rough beard away but the hand on his thigh left him open to whatever assault Thor wished. 

“Spread your legs further, Loki.” This order surprised Loki for it came not from his would-be master, but from the Aesir queen seated above them. The surprise was replaced by a dread as Loki realised what exactly Queen Frigga wished him to show her son. 

Thor leaned back, grinning handsomely and not in the least perturbed to have had his dawning fun interrupted. Loki wondered briefly what kind of relationship the mother-son pair fostered and if he was the first to be caught in their whims. He certainly prayed he would not be the last. He doubted even he, a little master of manipulation, could manage to hold any control in this relationship. Not that he would be anywhere near the Aesir queen sexually. Frigga had made it quite clear he was for her son only, the threat of torture evident in her eyes should Loki think to stray. 

It was that very look that, when recalled, urged Loki to spread his legs until they were wide enough for Thor to sit comfortably between them. Oh how the adored little prince, spoiled and fawned over by all the Jotunn court, had fallen. Though little did Loki realise, he was to be adored still but in a far different manner. 

Thor arched his brow at the secret wonder revealed to him: Loki’s cock had stiffened and risen in the earlier play and from just beneath his juvenile testes, Thor could make out the unmistakable furled lips of a quim. His earlier smirk came back with a bloodthirsty edge, scaring the Jotunn prince enough that he ‘eeped’ and made to escape, halted only by the joint glares shot his way. Without another sound, Loki shifted back into his earlier position, biting his lip until it bruised. 

“Hold it open for him, lovely Loki.” Frigga purred delighting when her young charge reached under his trembling thighs, little fingers pulling the lips of his sex just enough to allow cool air to sweep over his sensitive little furl. 

Thor found a strange longing burning in his chest. Like a starving man seeing a fruit sliced open and presented, he drank in the sight of Loki’s untouched young sex winking furtively in the ominous lighting. Well, previously untouched. Thor reached out to trace a single work-roughened hand over the presented cunt, dipping shallowly into the twitching hole to gather Loki’s sweet honey before drawing his lubed finger up to Loki’s itty clit. Loki spasmed violently, gasping and reflexively pulling his arms back, fingers still hooked around his cunt causing him to unthinkingly revealing more of his juice soaked cunt to his merciless master. His shivers began anew as Thor drew his finger around his clit at a maddening pace. His loins tightened bit by bit with each circumference until Loki felt himself part of some physical race to completion he had no memory of joining. All at once the pace stopped and he opened his eyes to twinkling blue eyes much too close to his own. Petal soft lips drew near to reveal perfect teeth drawn into a devilish smirk.

“I’m going to make you scream.”

Loki barely processed the words before the finger on his clit was replaced with a tongue as Thor lick, lick, licked his way around Loki’s trembling virgin quim, digging his tongue into every dip and curve it could find. Unwittingly, Loki threw his head back, digging his own nails into his soft blue thighs as though at some metaphorical attempt to grasp the sanity which fled with each swipe of Thor’s tongue. He whimpered and tensed at the feeling of a long thick digit prodding his virgin opening, furled so tightly yet so wet from the relentless stimulation. 

Thoughts became lost as the circling of Thor’s tongue matched the circling of his finger until his sensations came to a head at the first slow burning breach of his canal. Loki kicked the ground and moaned as a gush of liquid from his cunt left him seeing stars and wondering if he should just fall back and faint to escape the new sensations. 

“He comes undone so beautifully, mother.” Thor purred, swiping a hand absentmindedly across his chin to gather the spend from both Loki’s cunt and cock. Meeting glassy red eyes, Thor grinned wickedly before bringing his hand to his lips and licking a long lewd stripe along his skin. In response, Loki’s lashes fluttered while his cunt, still proudly open to Thor’s hungry gaze, clenched rapidly around nothing. 

“The first of many times, I should hope.” Frigga responded, golden eyes boring into Loki’s curled figure. Loki did not want to ponder whether she meant over time…or that very night. 

Loki gasped and panted, folding his head to his knee but never once releasing his thighs, out of habit more than obedience. 

“I’m inclined to agree, I find myself taken with his taste.” Thor said amiably, his light tone not matching his fierce expression. “In fact, I hunger for more.”

Loki felt a broad fist encircle his ankle before he was pulled off balance, grip lost as his flailing limbs sought purchase on the rug below him. While he struggle, Thor grabbed his hips, pulling Loki close enough to swallow his cock in one head-spinning suck. Loki’s hands barely found purchase on Thor’s golden head, knees resting against broad shoulders while rough hands gripped his buttocks bruisingly. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s head and keened from the hot, wet mouth tormenting his formerly untouched cock. Thor’s tongue slid down on end and up the other as he withdrew to the tip, nipping at his foreskin before sinking right back down. 

This continued at the same pace, neither fast nor slow, for what felt like an eternity before Loki came. Thor sucked him through his release, dragging his fingers over Loki’s ass to finger his rim teasingly, his other hand rubbing up and down his sensitive spine. Loki cried and moved his grip to Thor’s shoulders, dropping his head onto Thor’s golden mane until his sight, smell and sensation were surrounded by nothing but Thor. He cried harder when at the the end of his orgasm Thor continued to suck, adding further torment by dipping his fingers into the spend from Loki’s cunt. His fingers found Loki’s rim and proceeded to coat the whole outside of his ass until it was almost as wet as the rest of his sensitive lower half. From one finger he worked Loki open to two, suddenly pushing in deeply again and again until he hit a spot that caused Loki’s spine to arch and his toes to curl as he was pulled into yet another orgasm. 

Thor swept his tongue one last time along Loki’s length in reward before nibbling his way up his hips, stopping briefly to dip a tongue into Loki’s quivering belly button. Secretly Thor thought his little Jotunn would look lovely with some piercings. Especially little golden ones, perhaps with clasps that Loki could connect his many necklaces to. It would be fun to be able to reach over and tease his to arousal simply by tugging on a chain, and Loki already proved to be so receptive to his new experiences. Thor grinned up at the slack mouthed, blushing princeling who stared back down at him with something akin to wonder. 

Kneeling fully, Thor gave a light bite to one of his little purple nipples, jutting out from Loki’s temptingly arched back. Thor nibbled until he felt it swell just so under his tongue before turning his attention to the other one, batting away Loki’s hands that reflexively tried to stop him, his movements sluggish from the relentless pleasure Thor was subjecting him to. Once satisfied, Thor stood to give Loki a deep kiss on his pouting lips, delivering a stinging slap to his rear when he refused to open his mouth. At Loki’s squeak, Thor drove his tongue into the purple mouth below him, mimicking the movements his tongue had played on Loki’s weeping cunt just earlier. 

XXX

“Is he to be mine alone?” Thor asked his mother, nibbling the quivering blue skin underneath him between words. 

Frigga hummed agreeably, content to soak in the scene before her. 

Loki was once more splayed out on the rug, Thor’s head resting on his chest, propped up by his left hand while his right hand idly traced the lines of Loki’s quivering cunt. He was a mess of spilled fluid and bite marks already fading into dark bruises that were certain to last a long while. Her son was currently mouthing his way from one nipple to the other, pausing to drop teasing nips on bits of unmarked skin. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Loki moaned at each bite.

“I don’t see why not.” She finally replied. “You make a fine match and I hardly think Farbauti would like the thought of Loki locked away in service to an ageing queen. Better he stay with you and have more exposure to the outside world-provided you keep him well enough in hand.” She finished warningly, not liking the thought of having to put down an internal coup. Thor would be quite upset if she had to mount his little pet’s head on a spike, attached as he was. 

Thor responded with a wicked grin, scooting down to bury his head between Loki’s thighs once more, inciting a resigned shiver from his captive.

Loki whimpered at the continued ministrations on his spent quim, clenching pale knuckled fingers into the soft fur beneath him to keep from covering even a single inch of his skin from Thor’s demanding gaze. Clever as he was, Loki could tell when to yield as he awaited opportunity. 

Trouble was, he did not believe opportunity would be coming for a long while. Certainly not while under the thumb of these wolves in sheep clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do this fic one of two ways. Either Thor and Loki were raised together or came to meet later, always by Frigga's design. I see her as the ultimate courtier, placing the good of her son above even another's happiness. Although I assure you, Loki is much much happier with Thor than he ever would have been with the other frost giants. 
> 
> Just to clarify, Loki did not lose is "virginity" virginity in this fic, though he certainly didn't come out unscathed! That scene will come later, hopefully after some more exploration into his and Thor's relationship as they age. I don't want this to be too plot heavy but this is an AU set post-Jotunn war so some politics are liable to come up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I may do some more Jotunn!Loki fics just cause I think that's a fascinating part of his character that very rarely receives the exploration it deserves. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am always open to suggestions for the story from my readers.


End file.
